Visions
by Everwitch14
Summary: Wolverine has fixed the other future, and now everything is good again. But what will happen when the women who sent Wolverine back started getting visions of what once was, especially a relationship with a certain ice manipulating young man?
1. Chapter 1

_Kitty ran. She ran and didn't look back, knowing that if she did, she would run back to everyone. Then their sacrifices would be for nothing. It was hard, not lookinhg back at the people who had became her family. Bobby, her somewhat husband. Magneto, her former enemy. Piotr, her old flame, and more. Sentinels had once again crashed their quiet and peaceful time together, and they were now sacrificing their lives so she could send someone back in time to stop this. Kitty willl not fail them. She grabbed Bishop, who was waiting for her. _

_"Come on," she shouted. "I have to send you back." _

Kitty flew up from her bed and groaned. Not again. Ever since Wolverine told them about coming back to the past with her help to prevent a horrible future, she's been having these visions of the things she wasn't supposed to remember. It was always the same. Sentinels attacking, and the others risking their life so that she could send someone back in time to stop the attacks. She saw her comrades, her friends sacrifice themselves to give her enough time to send someone back. But that wasn't all. In the future that Wolverine had prevented, she had married Bobby. Not officially, but a marriage all the same. They had loved each other, and relied on eachothers strength in the darkest situation. But now that Wolverine had fixed that future, Bobby was still with Rogue and she was alone. That was the worst part, knowing that she and Bobby had a future together, but now could never have one. She wasn't going to destroy a perfect relationship. Rogue and Bobby were happy, and she wasn't going to ruin that. Kitty sighed, and slid out of bed, careful to not wake anyone up. She bundled herself up, and headed outside. Kitty has been isolating herself from everyone, and they were slowly started to take notice. First Bobby, than Jean, than the rest of the school. Especially Bobby. She couldn't stand being near him, being so close, and remember what they once had. She climbed onto a tree, and phased into it. It was easier to stay phased. It gave the illusion that nothing could touch her. Not Bobby, not all the emotions, nothing. She was exhausted but was too afraid to fall asleep an have a vision come to her. When she did fall asleep, she was never able to go back asleep. Eventually, she was rarely ever at the Institute, choosing to spend most of her time in outside, away from people, to mull over her visions. Most of the time, trying to convince herself to stop falling for the visions, that she and Bobby lost their chance. That they never even had a chance.

Kitty started when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out, and looked at it. She first noted that it was six, the time that the teachers normally woke up at. Somehow, an hour had past while she mulled over this vision. Second, Bobby was calling her. She pressed on the decline button and slid the phone back into her pocket. Bobby didn't understand why Kitty was ignoring him. He didn't see the visions she saw, didn't get to see the closeness between them, didn't feel their love for eachother. Kitty sighed and leaned backed on the trunk before noticing that it had chilled considerably since she came out. She jumped off the branch before realizing that A) air couldn't cool off that quickly, and B) the ground had turned into ice. It was too late to stop herself, and her feet hit the ground before sliding back, hitting someone else, and knocking them over.

"Bobby!" She yelled. Sure enough, under her was a sheepish but determined looking blond, grinning up at her. She let out multiple profanities and scrambled off of him.

"Sorry, I wanted you to come down and talk to me." He said, getting up from the ground.

"I don't want to talk to you." Kitty said staring at her feet, the leaves, anything but Bobby.

"Why not? You never had this problem with talking to me before. In fact, you seemed to like talking to me." He pointed out, sounding hurt. More than anything, Kitty wanted to hug him, and spill everything out. Instead, she started examining a leaf and said "What's there to talk about?"

"Why you aren't talking to anyone."  
>"That is my business, and my business alone. So back off, and tell the others to as well. I'm fine." She spat out.<p>

"Kitty." He murmered and placed his hand on her cheek. She instantly swiped it off, ignoring the hurt look that appeared on Bobby's face.

"I'm your best friend," He started again.

"Were." She cut in. "You were my best friend."  
>"-and I know as a fact that you are not ok." He continued, ignoring Kitty's previous words.<p>

"I'm FINE!" She shouted, shocking herself and Bobby. "Just leave me alone dammit." She started walking away. Bobby growled froom behind her and she had to resist turning around and hugging him, because he sounded adorable.

"Kitty, what the hell did I do? I don't know what I did to make you so angry at me! Come on, please tell me what I did wrong. Anything but continuing to push us away!"

Kitty restrained herself from turning and looking at him, knowing it would all come pouring out if she did. To keep it pouring out that they had loved each other more than anything in the world. To keep it from coming out that she did love him.

"Nothing's wong Bobby, just drop it." She said in a resigned tone and started walking to the school.

"Dammit Kitty, why won't you talk to me?" He demanded. " I don't remember doing anything bad to you and-"

" That's the whole darn point!" She snarled. "You _can't_ remember! Only one person will, only one person should, and only one person can. Yet here I am with visions of what once was! Yes, I helped create this future by sending Logan back, and yes, its a better future than the other one, but I _don't want these visions_! They keep showing some things I want, things that would never happen!"

Bobby was stunned silent during her outburst. She knew she shouldn't have revealed that much, but she just couldn't keep it inside her anymore.

"Kitty..." Bobby murmered and reached for her.

"Just... just leave me alone Bobby, please." She said, moving out of his reach.

Kitty only let out the tears once she locked her door. She was tired. Tired of the visions that she couldn't make a sense of, tired of having to watch Bobby and Marie and knowing that she and Bobby were once closer than that, tired of being constantly badgered. She just wanted things to go back the way they were. When she could actually look at things and didn't get reminded of something that didn't exist.

* * *

><p>"She didn't not telling me why." Bobby frowned as he talked to Scott, Logan, Jean, Marie, and Ororo, as well as Charles. "I don't think she's planning on telling anyone. She made sure to emphasize that she especially didn't want to talk to me."<p>

Jean winced. "She's in pain. I could feel it from here and it's giving me a headache." A massive headache to be exact. She looked at Xavier. "Can't you take a peek into her mind and see what's going on?"

"I would be going against my morals." Charles leaned forward and frowned. "I could take a peek, as you call it, but not without her consent. And that, I believe, is one thing we don't have"  
>"I don't get it." Scott spoke up, also frowning. "Kitty's never done anything like this before."<p>

"Well, she did mention something interesting that might help us figure this out." They all looked at Bobby. "Kitty was the one who sent Wolverine to the past, right? When I talked to her, she let it slip that there was only one person who should remember, but instead she was having memories of things that didn't exist. So, maybe she remembers the other future, and that's what is causing this."  
>Logan shrugged. "That still shouldn't effect her as much. In fact, it shouldn't cause her to distance herself like this. It should make her become closer with us."<p>

"But there is one thing that could cause this distancing." Charles spoke up again. He looked at Logan and nodded significantly at Bobby and Rogue. More specifically, nodded at Bobby. Logan groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, she remembers that."

"You did mention how close they were."

"What do you mean?" Marie finally spoke up. "How close who were?"

"How close Kitty _really_ was with Bobby." The reaction was immediate. Marie looked plain furious, Bobby looked stunned, and so did Ororo, Scott, and Jean.

"So that's what she meant." Bobby muttered softly, forgetting that Marie was right next to him.

"What do you mean?" Marie snapped.

"She had mentioned something else to me that I had found very strange. She said that the visions showed her something she wanted, something that would never happen. I had been confused, because Wolverine mentioned that the other timeline was a nightmare." Bobby turned towards Wolverine. "In that other timeine, Kitty and I... we were dating weren't we?" Rogue inhaled sharply after Bobby finished talking. Her grip on Bobby tightened, and a scowl was making a way onto her face. Wolverine smirked.

"Not dating." Rogue let out a relieved sigh.

"You two were married."

* * *

><p>AN: This might sound similar to other stories but I swear, this will be different. This is my first story here, and I hope it will be good. I'll should be able to update soon, seeing how I'm on break from school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short chapter today. Promise there will be a longer one next. I had some trouble trying to write Wolverine so he didn't sound too cocky, but I don't think I captured him correctly.

* * *

><p><em>Kitty snuggled even further into Bobby's arms. A soft chuckle came out from the blonde, and Kitty grinned. She absorbed the sound, clung onto it like a lifeline. Here, in this world of horrible things, one thing hasn't changed. Bobby's laughter had remained the same, while the rest of the world didn't.<em>  
><em>"Someone's awful clingy." He murmered into her ear.<em>

_"Just trying to take in every spare moment we're together before the sentinels come and ruin it again." She grinned up at him, but her eyes were serious._

_"Yes," He sighed. "This is a cruel world. I'm starting to think that sentinels purposely attack when we are trying to get some quality time together. Think they're jealous?" He smirked down at his precious wife, trying to cheer her up for the moment. Kitty smiled. Even in the most dire situations, he was always trying to cheer her up. He gently kissed her.  
>"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up if there is trouble." Bobby murmered. Kitty agreed with him. As her eyes slowly drifted close, she suddenly heard Bishop yell, followed by blasts and screaming.<em>

_"Well, no need to wake me up anymore. They're here, and their time keeps on worsening." Kitty snarled, no longer tired. "Come on, I have to send you back." Before she could drag him to the woods, he rested his forehead onto hers for a moment. Then they ran, searching for a place where she could sent him back in time to stop this attack. This time, she looked back._

* * *

><p>Kitty woke up feeling like she just ran for hours. She was drenched in sweat, and her heart was beating furiously. She got up, and started to get ready to go out to her tree again, to ponder this vision. As usual, the vision was horribly vivid. She could almost smell Bobby's scent, feel the texture of his shirt, feel the love they had for each other. It made her feel sick. Her stomach turned, and her misery threatened to crush her. To top that all off, she had a massive headache from the visions. It was bad enough that the visions caused this much emotional pain, but they also gave massive headaches. This one was different though. This one didn't start with a goodbye, this one started with a scene with Bobby. A romantic scene. It made her feel sick.<p>

_You're losing grip_, she thought. _You're losing grip and everyone is noticing. Pull yourself together Kitty, you're Kitty Pryde, you don't lose it. _Her eyes flash opened and she continued as if nothing happened. Time to have a heart to heart with her favorite tree.

Bobby Drake laid in bed next to sleeping Marie as he thought about the new revelation. _Married_. Him and Kitty. Married. Maire had started freaking out when she had heard the news, and it had taken him hours to finally calm her down. Then came the personal struggle. He and Kitty were MARRIED. Not dating, not close friends, but married. He couldn't wrap his mind around that. Sure, he'll admit it. Kitty was pretty and he would most definitely date her if He wasn't already dating Marie. Bobby sighed for a moment and decided to get up for some ice cream. Ice cream did always help him after all. Bobby was closing the freezer when he saw Kitty walk into the kitchen, not noticing him yet. She grabbed an apple and finally noticed Bobby. She seemed to be contemplating on whether or not she was going to bolt when Wolverine walked in as well.

"Let's take a walk, _sweetheart_." Kitty didn't like the tone Wolverine used when he said sweetheart. Sweetheart was what he called her in the other timeline, but the way he used it now, it was mocking. It was mocking her, and not at all the way he had said in the other timeline.

"Already took one, thank you." Bobby stifled his laughter, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Fine, lets talk here." Wolverine knew what he was going to do was going to tick off the young women. Didn't mean he was going to stop though. Besides, he liked living life on the wild side. "Bobby knows what's wrong, he knows about that future timeline that you're not telling him about. We all do. He knows you two get married, you two loved each other. But that's not what I care about knowing. So tell me, what do you remember? Do you remember how everyone ran around sacrificing themselves just so you could send someone back in time? So that they could stop one attack only to have to risk their life again? For you? Why are you throwing such a fit over some love, when the things that should really make you upset mean nothing to you." Bobby watched as Kitty clenched her fist. For a brief second, he thought that Kitty was going to attack Wolverine. He relaxed when he saw Kitty sidestep Wolverine and walk off.

"What the heck were you thinking!" Bobby exploded, once he was certain that Kitty was out of hearing range. "Oh wait, let me guess, you weren't." Wolverine tensed up and glared at him. Bobby knew he should probably stop, but right now he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie jolted awake when she heard loud shouting voices. Sleepily, she stumbled to the kitchen.

"What's the rack- Bobby? Logan?" Sure enough in front of her, both looking murderous, were Wolverine and Bobby. They didn't even turn and look at her, both intently imagining themselves mauling the other. She rushed between them and tried getting Bobby's attention. No such luck, Bobby was still glaring at Wolverine. "Look at me Bobby!" She finally gave up and just yelled at him. But to her surprise, Bobby actually turned towards her. With out missing a beat, she dragged him towards Xavier's office. Just like Xavier had said in her mind, everyone except for them, Wolverine, and Kitty were there. Once Wolverine walked in, Scott closed the door.

"Now, what happened to make you two create such a racket outside?" The professor asked.

"Wolverine straight out confronted Kitty in the _dumbest_ way possible!" Bobby snarled. Marie was surprised by the ferocity in Bobby's voice. She has never seen Bobby angry like this before.

"Hey, you have a better way of confronting her?" Wolverine snarled back.

"Yeah, it's called _not mentioning that everyone sacrificed their life so she could send someone back in time_!" Everyone looked at Wolverine in shock.

"You did_ what_?" Ororo finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Ok, ok, I went a bit too far. It was a mistake!"

"A huge mistake." Bobby yelled. Bobby was furious. They had went over countless of times that they were going to approach Kitty slowly and then Wolverine came along and tossed that plan out the window.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!"  
>"She was ready to attack you, what do you mean it wasn't that bad?"<p>

"Enough." Charles said calmly. "This is what we do..."

* * *

><p><em>Kitty, Bobby, and Ororo, please come to the cerebro chamber. <em>Kitty heard, in her head. Groaning, she made her way to Xavier's office. She still wasn't over what Wolverine had said. The way he made her seem so selfish. She was thankful that Xavier hadn't called Wolverine down as well. Hopefully he wasn't already there. Kitty walked into the cerebro chamber and saw that the other two were already there as well as Wolverine.

"Professor, what's going on?" Bobby spoke up.

"Cerebro has located a mutant in Juneau, Alaska."

"Alaska? Well there's a place we haven't been to yet."

"Here is the information we have gathered about this mutant." Xavier pulled up an image. "Her name is Ellen Adams." Xavier continued talking but Kitty stopped listening. The short pink hair... it looked so familiar. She had seen this girl in her visions!

"Lightning!" She bursted out excitedly. She turned to Wolverine, the earlier morning accident forgotten.

"Remember her? Elle? The one who could shoot out pink lightning?" Wolverine stared at her for a minute before his face too showed recognition.

"Well, it appears you two recognize her. In the alternate timeline, how advanced did her powers become. We can use this knowledge to know what to help her develop her powers to." Charles said. Bobby was looking at Kitty in wonder. Kitty had just admitted what they just recently knew. She did have the memories of the other timeline. He mulled over this revelation for bit then turned to Wolverine when he started talking.

"Lightni- Elle's powers mainly revolved around electricity. She mainly shot out lightning, but she could also absorb electricity from storms or machines, and redirect it as lightning, or as energy. She could also absorb batteries, but she never got the chance to really develop that one yet."

"Ok, this is lovely and everything, but perhaps we should recruit her first, then talk about her arrangements." Kitty finally cut in. To be honest, she was in between the lines of excitement and nervousness. Excitement, because she and Elle were extremely close in the alternate timeline, and nervous because this wasn't the other timeline so she wasn't sure how to act. Elle wasn't going to be the same and she couldn't just walk up to her and start talking, because that would confuse her. This was so frustrating. She was really thinking that the world hated her, because first it was Bobby and now it's Elle. The worst part is that while Bobby knows what's wrong, he knows about the other timeline, Elle doesn't. Elle would be a stranger, yet a friend. This was too confusing. She turned to Wolverine.

"I really don't think it would be too wise for you to come, seeing how you two didn't get along well. She doesn't know what would be going on, and we don't need her being attacked by you." Wolverine seemed to be shocked that she was actually talking to him. Even though this was a different timeline, and she really didn't actually know Elle, she still cared. Elle was another person who now unknowingly sacrificed herself for Kitty, and Kitty was going to repay her for that.

Kitty Pryde was trying really hard to avoid the cyrokinectic sitting in the Blackbird right next to her. Storm and the professor were up by the controls, and were leaving her with Bobby. She knew Bobby was looking at her, wanting an explanation about the whole Elle situation. She just didn't want to explain yet. She already revealed too much, revealed that she really was having visions, and she wasn't going to reveal anything else. Instead she chose to close her eyes and think about Elle.

In the other timeline, she had met Elle at one of the camps. She was one of the reasons why Kitty didn't go crazy. Elle was a sarcastic, moody girl who spoke her mind, and was extremely loyal to those whom she loved. She was also a great source of entertainment. Kitty had first met her when the sentinels forced them to go outside in the freezing cold. She was just sitting against one of the few tree there were when Elle came up and just started talking. Ever since then, they've stuck together. When Bobby came and rescued her, she wanted to take Elle, but she made her go. Few days later, Elle showed up at their current hideout and stayed with them. She never really talked about how she got out and the ones who pried were greeted with an onslaught of sarcastic and insulting comments.

"We're here." she heard Storm say. Kitty immediately straightened up and get ready for the Blackbird to land.

* * *

><p>Ellen Adams, or Elle as she prefers, stared up from the forest tree that she was sitting on. She prefered spending most of her time after school and homework in the words, choosing stay in touch with nature and to work on survival skils But that's not why she was in the forests today. She waited patiently for Professor Xavier to come as she knew he would when she went out to test her powers, Using cerebro to track her down. She had been using her dreams as a guide. In her dreams she saw herself using her powers to fight machines called Sentinels along with other mutants. She saw how advanced her powers became, and used her dream as a guide to controling her powers. She had most definitely advanced since she first found out about her mutation that was for certain. In her dreams she saw herself being able to zap others, absorb electricity and batteries to either redirect as lightning or keep as energy to heal her wounds. She saw herself be able to project an electrical barriar around her to fry anyone who came within three feet of her whom she didn't like. She saw herself be able to fly by controling the sphere barrier around her, and soon be able to keep that barriar around her at all times. That was the one that she immediately started practicing. She now was able to tell where everything is in the dark using the machine around her to guide herself, and could control said machines. She was able to use her skills to hack and become skilled with technology. She could power and absorb power from machines. Long story short, if there were machines, she would know exactly where. That's why she was was often a lookout for sentinels. Elle was jolted out of her thinking when she sensed a jet coming, the one she felt in her dreams, the one she saw on a rare few occasions. She smiled and headed towards the place she knew they would land. Time to have a chat with some fellow muties.<p>

* * *

><p>AN I am totally abusing the line break thingy mabobbie lol. I'm not to sure if I conveyed the nervousness of Kitty correctly and I really feel like I overpowered Elle. My only thing to say is that For now, Elle can shoot lightning, by creating it or by borrowing it, and she could do the sensing and controlling machine stuff. She is still learning the electrical barriar thingy.

Sorry for not updating earlier, I got extremely sick.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Ororo, Bobby, Kitty, and Charles were startled when they saw a girl sitting on a tree branch seeming to be waiting for them. She grinned and quickly hopped down, walking towards them. Storm and Charles exchanged a look and Charles shook his head. No, he had not sensed her mind being here.

"Hi, I assume that you must be here for me. Hello, I'm Elle." The petite pink haired girl said. Charles wheeled forward.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Charles Xavier, and they're Ororo, Kitty, and Bobby. I know, you were in those visions I had, fighting Sentinels with me." Elle purposefully let out that she somehow remembered, just to see how they would react. Charles, Bobby, and Ororo all looked surprised but Kitty... well Kitty looked relieved. Elle furrowed her brow for a bit before deciding that she'll ask about it later. She hoped things wouldn't be awkward between the two, seeing how they were once friends in the other timeline.

"Wait, you remember the alternate timeline?" Bobby stepped forward. Elle turned her gaze onto him. He didn't have that beard that he had in her visions, only some scruff. She decided she liked this look much better.  
>"Yeah I do. Oh and a word of suggestion, don't grow a beard. You look much better this way." She started walking towards her home, to have her parents meet them. Her parents were often busy working, but they stayed behind today to talk to the newest school offer. She paused when she realized that no one was following her.<br>"Well, what are you waiting for? Some awesome theme song to move this along? A commercial break? Hurry your butts up!" Elle snapped.

"Well there's your sarcastic personality. I was beginning to think that when Logan changed the timeline, he changed your personality." Kitty chuckled, but still none of them moved. Elle rolled her eyes.

"We're just going to my house to meet my parents. Geez I'm not leading to a trap or kidnapping you."

Elle and Bobby just stared at Elle's back for a moment before also heading up, leaving Storm and the professor back there. Storm immediately spoke up.

"I'm not sure if Bobby noticed, but Kitty just laughed. She laughed, she smiled, and she talked. Am I the only one seeing the difference between today and yesterday?"

"Yes it would appear that having Elle would become a very helpful indeed." Charles said as they too started towards where Elle was walking towards as well. "Perhaps even more helpful then I originally thought."

* * *

><p>The return trip was all about bonding with the newest recruit. Kitty wanted to know everything about Elle's life, and vice versa. They had already moved past the fact that they both remembered and were instead conversing about things that pop up in their heads. Everything was great until Elle finally popped the question.<p>

"So, are you and Bobby together?" Kitty's face immediately fell, and she knew that Elle understood the pain she was going through. Elle's eyes softened and she reached out to hug the heartbroken girl. They stayed in that position for a while before Elle finally got up. Kitty looked at her questioningly.  
>"I've been itching to look at this jet for awhile and I'm going to check it out now. Don't worry, the electricity running around here will tell me what's safe and not safe." Kitty nodded and let her go. What many people didn't know was that Elle was a tech geek and her powers only helped her with that. Kitty only realized until after she left that Bobby was still with her, and Professor X and Storm were still up at the controls joined by Elle.<p>

"So... were you close friends with Elle in your visions?" She stared at Bobby, startled that he talked. Kitty knew she should shut him out to keep her heart intact, but she couldn't bring herself to be mean while she was still delighted about Elle.

"Um, yeah we were really good friends." She smiled at Bobby. He was taken aback for a bit before shyly grinning back his beautiful dmile. She loved his smile. It was always bright and happy, playful yet made you feel secure. Marie was the luckiest woman in the world for having Bobby as her boyfriend. She decided to just give herself this moment with Bobby before she went back to closing herself off. After all, what was the harm? Only a few moments. Slowly they went back to the two playful bantering friends they used to be. The ones who could always count on the other to cheer them up when they felt down. The two started unconsciously inching closer together as they bickered about random topics, and the sparkle slowly reappeared in Kitty's eyes. With out realizing it, the pair have now moved quite close to each other, almost too close for comfort. Kitty was the first to realize this, and immediately froze up. Bobby soon realized this as well when he turn his head towards her and realized how _close_ the two were. He too, froze up. Kitty abruptly got up and started moving back to her seat while stayed at his seat, staring at her. She can practically feel his beautiful blue eyes burning into her back and couldn't resist turning back to look at them. When she did, she almost regretted it. All the playfulness had seeped out, and now his eyes were so... intense. So serious, so piercing. She found herself completely enraptured by them. The words bubbling up completely disappeared. The rest of the jet disappeared. Everyone, everything disappeared until it was just her and those beautiful eyes.

"I..." She said, trying to pull herself out of the trance that his eyes were putting her into. She tore her eyes away and started heading back to her seat, refusing to look back at him again. Or rather, that's what she wanted. Instead, the jet tipped sideways, sending her back, and into Bobby's arms.

"Whoops, sorry turbulence!" She heard Elle snicker up at the conrols, the sarcasm in her voice so prominent that a person from the 1800s could tell she didn't mean it. Kitty growled and started struggling to get out until she realized the Bobby made no move to let her go. She immediately turned to Bobby to demand that he let her go before realizing her mistake. The look in Bobby's eyes hasn't changed, and Kitty soon found herself immobolized again.

"You really shouldn't meddle." Professor X said to Elle. "Bobby is currently in a relationship with a someone at our school, Marie." Elle grinned.

"The chemistry between the two is obvious and isn't Marie Rogue, the one who absorbs your life, and everything your mind contains as well as mutant powers temporarily?" Elle asked.

"Yes, but she is taking the cure regularly so she doesn't have that power anymore." Storm said, speaking up. Elle nodded.

"I don't blame her. I mean, with her powers? I would probably do the same. But I love mine."

"Speaking off powers, what are yours so far?" There is only so much cerebro can tell us about your current abilities." Xavier leaned forward on his wheel chair, giving Elle his full attention. Elle paused and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, the basics, like zapping people and absorbing electricity to keep as energy or to redirect. Um, I've been using my visions of the other future to guide me and I've been learning how to create an invisible electrical barrier around me. Once I'm down with that, I think I'm going to work on keeping it up around me all the time, and eventually using it for me to fly. Um, I can also use my power on technology using electricity, like moving the thing around, or activating it, or anything else really. I'm going to work on being able to control more than one machines or devices at once, and bigger ones too." Elle furrowed her brow, trying to remember if she forgot anything. The professor took this time to ask a questipon.

"So you can control machines?"

"Well, it's more like I control the electricity and the electricity controls the machine." Charles smiled at the young mutant. She understood the whole mutant concept as well as her powers better than most people did at her age. It probably had to do with the fact that she remembered an older and more advanced self. She used that knowledge to help her use and understand her own powers, as well as set goals. Even though he didn't like saying this, he most definitely was happy that he didn't have to explain anything. As much as he didn't really mind, it was still nice not having to convince someone that they aren't freaks, to accept that they were mutants, to explain the x gene. It did get quite tiring.

Kitty Pryde avoided Bobby like a plague the minute that they landed. Instead she chose to help Elle get settled in than to focus on his beautiful blue eyes that were so intense, and that amazing smile of his and... Kitty immediately shook her head roughly. She was so wrong earlier. There was a lot of harm in those few moments. She would not let herself make that mistake again. She had foolishly forgotten how truly enticing he was, how much like a drug he was, how he always left her craving for more time with him. No, she will not make this mistake again.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like I should explain why I put Elle in here. I needed someone to start coaxing Kitty out of her depression and everyone she knew obviously couldn't do that. If I had them remember, I reallt don't think they would be able to coax her that well. I needed a more fun person who coaxed her and made her laugh. No offense, but I felt like none of them did that. So, bish bosh boosh, created a character named Elle.

I've been thinking that after I finish this I could create a story about Elle. Not anytime soon, because this will take a while, but maybe. WOuld you be interested in reading one about Elle with cameos of other x men and two more OC's? Because I've got a lot of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby watched with a sinking heart as Kitty once again ignored his wave. Instead, she chose to sit closest to the entrance, farthest from him and Marie. Next to her was Elle, who like the professor predicted, had been slowly drawing Kitty out of her depression. While Kitty still didn't really talk to anyone, she wasn't isolating herself like she had before. She still ignored Bobby with a passion though. He had ecstatic on the Blackbird when she had opened herself up briefly, and even seemed to return to her old self. They had been friends again for a short few minutes. Too short in fact but it also made him realize a few scary and shocking things. For one, he had missed her so much, more than he had missed Marie when she ran off to get the cure. Two, on the Blackbird, he had wanted to _kiss her_. Kitty looked so beautiful, and the way her beautiful brown eyes had burned into his own, the way her beautiful lips had parted, the way she had laughed and smiled at him that made him feel warm inside. That was a feeling he had never felt near Marie. _Marie_. His gaze shifted over to the girl sitting next to him. He didn't what he felt about her anymore. He thought he loved her, but then he felt things around Kitty that he has never felt around Marie. Marie's touch has never done things to him that Kitty's touch does. Marie's smile never gives him butterflies the way that Kitty's did. Marie's laugh never made him feel like laughing along and the need to hear it more the way Kitty's does. Rogue had always complained to him. She never bothered to listened to his troubles. Kitty had. In fact, whenever he had an issue, no matter how small, she was there to listen and to comfort him. Kitty knew him better than Marie did, and Bobby knew Kitty better than he knew Marie. In fact, the two probably knew each other better than anyone one else. She had been there for him when Bobby finally caught on the horror that he just killed his best friend, and he was there for her when she was grieving over her dead father. Until recently, if something horrible happened to either of them, you could bet that the first person they would go to is each other. He also knew that while Marie was upset about Kitty being depressive, she was secretly glad because she was getting jealous of Kitty. Bobby did not like that at all. Kitty or Marie? Bobby didn't know.

* * *

><p>Kitty Pryde tried to listen to the assembly. She really did. But it was just going over rules she already knew, and she was already tired as heck. Though she really tried to keep her eyes over, they soon slid close. This time, she dreamed of Elle.<p>

_Kitty slumped against a tree. Her fighting spirit was nearly gone. She just didn't have the strength to resist anymore. The sentinels were too powerful. She was begining to think that she would be stuck in this camp forever. Kitty missed the old times. Back before anyone even knew about mutants, back before this wretched mutant hunting started, back when the most she had to worry about was if she got a bad grade on a test. Hell, she missed it back then when she didn't even have mutant powers. Those days seems like a different life. Now, she could barely remember anything before grey skies, horrible living areas, sentinels, and the collar on her neck negating her powers. She was ready to give up, to just stop eating and slowly die like many had earlier. She briefly wondered if the other X-men were also stuck like this. She didn't know. She didn't want to know. Kitty didn't want to know all the mutants that she couldn't save, who had died while she got captured. She has been captured for... she didn't know how long. Felt like centuries to her though. She sat there, against the tree, until she heard a voice._

_"Hello." Her eyes snapped forward and she caught sight of a petite pink haired girl. Kitty said nothing, although she was amazed that the girl had somehow snuck up onto her. Despite being sorely out of practice, she was still aware of her surroundings. There was silence, and Kitty thought that the girl had left when she felt arms wrap around her. She stared down at the arms, startled._  
><em>"You looked like you needed a hug." Was all the girl said before plopping next to her, seemingly content with the silence. Kitty had broken the silence first.<em>

_"What's your name? Mine's Kitty."_

_"Elle. If you don't mind my asking, what's your mutation?" She glanced at the girl, surprised. The way the gir- Elle had said it so casually, made her believe for a second that they still had mutations instead of these annoying collars. _

_"Intangibility, I can walk through walls. What about you?" Kitty was truly curious. Elle seemed to be considering something when she shrugged. _

_"It mainly has to do with electricity." The two had conversed after that, mainly about their powers before moving on to interests. Kitty found out that Elle was an extremely smart girl. They bonded over science and technology. After a bit, they moved onto their past. Elle laughed as Kitty recounted her tales of the X men and the prank wars that would follow, and Kitty listened enraptured as Elle told her a story about when her mutation first popped up. She would have liked to stay there all day, but then the sentinels started herding them back to their living quarters. As they did, she felt hope and life slowly start to blossom again inside of her._

Kitty woke up to someone shaking her shoulders. She looked up to see Elle, who looked at bit worried. Kitty did a quick sweep of the room and let out a sigh. No one noticed her, so she didn't make any noises. That was a relief. Another relief was the fact the assembly was still going. It would have been embarassing if everyone started walking out and noticed her sleeping. Kitty turned back to Elle and mouthed a thank you to her. A thank you for two reasons, waking her up and giving her hope in the other world. Elle nodded and turned back towards the Professor. Kitty did the same, and they listened to him continue talking.

"So what did you see this time?" Elle asked her as they walked past the hundreds of students.

"The first time we met... in the other future of course." Elle started to say something before she looked over Kitty's shoulder. A plain devious look crawled onto her face and she pushed Kitty back. No big deal right? Wrong. She had pushed Kitty into a chest, a chest she most definitely recognized. Kitty immediately pulled herself onto her feet, blushing furiously, and turned around only to get caught into an icy blue stare. _She was definitely going to murder Elle today. _

A/N: man I just enjoy torturing Kitty huh? Lmfao first making her get clichely lost into his eyes last time, have her vow not to let that happen again, and then make it happen again! Elle is me, playing matchmaker.

I feel like I have something really important to tell you guys but I can't remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty found Elle near her own room after finally escaping from Bobby. Marie (bless her soul) had pulled Bobby away. Kitty was ready to attack her when she heard Elle speak.

"So that's how you feel, huh." Kitty froze, worried for Elle. The tone that Elle used was different. It was upset, raw, and... a bit heartbroken?

"What do you mean? How I feel about what? Elle?" She walked around the younger girl, and found her staring at something, or someone. She followed her sights to a couple kissing. She focused on the boy first, and noticed he looked familiar. She racked through her memory, searching for him. She finally found him, in one of her visions. She remembered him now, Rick Jordan, a mutant who could toss red blasts out of his hands. In the other timeline he was- oh.

"Oh Elle." She murmured, pulling the petite girl in for a hug. Because in the other future, Rick was Elle's fiance. They were going to get married. Elle's arms wrapped around her, and she could feel her start crying. Kitty felt all her previous anger melt away and she gently rubbed her back. While Elle really didn't didn't know Rick now, Kitty knew how it felt to remember the love, to remember how much closer you were to someone, and live with that knowledge. She gently opened Elle's room, and spent a while there, each female comforting the other.

* * *

><p><em>"Pst, Kitty?" Kitty's head snapped up from where it had been resting on her arms while she was waiting for Elle. Was it her imagination or did that voice kind of sound like Bobby's?<em>

_"Kitty!" There. She was near certain that it was coming from beyond the fence that kept them trapped in._

_"Hey Kitty, what are you looking at?" A voice broke through her concentration of searching for the voice. She glanced at Elle only to noticed her eyes narrowed at a sight beyond the gate, an exact point in Kitty's general sweep._

_"Who's there?" was all Kitty asks. She had gotten used to Elle's mysterious almost ninja like abilities._  
><em>"There's a blonde," Kitty's heart skipped a beat. Bobby? "and he's looking right at you." Elle paused for a bit, staring off. "Ice blue eyes... holy crap he just turned to ice!" Yup, definitely Bobby. Elle suddenly yanked Kitty up and took off running.<em>

_"Where are we going!" She cried. Elle didn't say anything, just turned around and smiled at her. Elle finally dragged her into a small corner, where the sentinels couldn't see them._

_"You can come out now." Elle calmly whispered. Soon a shape emerged._

_"Bobby!" she softly whispered as a grin broke accross her face. Bobby had most definitely changed. His playful eyed have turned serious, and he grew a beard!_  
><em>"Kitty." He whispered back. His voice had gotten deeper too.<em>

_"As lovely as this rendevous is, Bobby you've got to do this soon. Sentinels will soon start getting suspicious, and when they come, they won't exactly be throwing flowers at your feet." Bobby nodded and crossed over the fence._

_"Stay still." He said, before icing up her collar and shattering it. Kitty's eyes lit up and she tested out her power. Ahhhh, that familiar tingling. She had almost forgotten the feeling of it. Bobby stretched out his arm towards and she finally realized what was going on. Bobby was here to rescue her from this prison! She could hardly believe it. Finally, she was leaving._

_And yet... she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would. What about Elle? If Kitty made it out, surely the sentinels will connect the pieces. After all, Elle was Kitty's best friend here, naturally they would suspect her. Elle, being the stubborn creature she was, wouldn't say anything and the sentinels will most definitely try and torture it out of her. Elle seemed to have read her mind, for she gently nudged Kitty and said," Go, I'll be fine." Kitty didn't believe her. The sentinels way of torturing was painful, terribly painful. Not that she was doubting Elle's resistance, but sentinels had the ability to reduce even the strongest person into a hot mess of tears. Elle gave Kitty a gentle smile before asking Bobby something. Kitty was too deep in thought to actually think about what it was. The only thing she did hear was Elle promising her that she'll meet up with them before pushing Kitty into Bobby._

_A few days later, they came back to camp from another day of scouting and found a most definitely not tortured Elle there, sitting and waiting for them._

* * *

><p>Kitty jolted up for a moment and was instantly in a protective before realizing it was just another vision. A problem with the visions thoug, was that they were becoming harder and harder for her to discern which were the truth and which were not. That muddled feeling came to her, but was pushed back from the questions that immediately popped into her mind. How had Elle escaped? Even better, how had she escaped from the "questioning" that the sentinels no doubt had readied for her? Kitty Pryde was truly confused about the mystery that was Elle.<p>

Bobby Drake was also confused, but for a different reason. It was quite obvious to him now that he definitely loved Kitty, more than he loved Marie. No., he was confused about a different matter. How should he proceed? Breaking up with Marie should be obvious, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. No, he was too kind for that. But not telling Marie might make her react worse. Bobby truly did not know how to proceed.

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, it has been too long! It seemed like life hated this chapter, because everytime I continued writing it, all of my work kept deleting. On top of that, my school had a week long field trip to to this place where we basically stay over and learn about plants and wildlife. Once I finally got home, I talked to my mom, who couldn't do anything cause the computer expert was my dad, who was in Taiwan for a business trip. That took a month. Even now, my computer still isn't fixed. This was written on my friends laptop after I went over to study and we finished early. I had meant for this to be longer, but I was just itching to just put this chapter up before something else goes wrong. I'll probably edit this once my computer's fixed, but until then don't expect another update until after a month (the estimated time needed to fix my computer.)**


End file.
